


Creatures Like Us

by rarmaster



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, SPOILERS FOR WORST END ROUTE PROBABLY??, nothing Big Scary Awful Graphic happens but. I MEAN. THIS IS STILL THE WORST END ROUTE.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarmaster/pseuds/rarmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Creatures like us? We wouldn’t hesitate to kill each other if we got in each other’s way. So that’s… So… that’s… why…</p>
<p>(( - Spoilers for the Worst End Route!! - ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creatures Like Us

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tweet/image: https://twitter.com/jnwiedle/status/654901982906437632

Why was he shaking? Was he… _trembling?_ What was this… feeling, inside him? Flowey did the flower equivalent of breathing heavily, which was still a pretty close imitation of what a Human or a Monster would’ve done. He was shaking all the way down to his roots. And… there was a pit in where his stomach should’ve been. If he’d still been a Monster, he’d say he’d felt like he was about to be sick.

“Ch-Chara…?” he asked, looking up at them. The mere act seemed to make him shudder harder. There was a glint in their eyes—a glint he’d never liked. “H-Hey…! No hard feelings for, for back then, right…?”

Chara just took a step forward. Flowey knew that look. That feeling. They were so much alike—two murderers, prepared to end the world. Together. Hopefully. But… how long ago had Chara started seeing people and monsters as just a means to an end? Flowey dared not think it was long, _long_ before this, but he could confidently say it’d been more than ten seconds ago.

Chara would kill him, if they found a need to.

And he’d only egged them on. Helped them reach here to begin with.

But, that was enough to keep him alive… right?

“H-h- _hey!_ B-back off!” There was only so much retreating you could do as a flower. “S-stop making that creepy face! You’ve got a… a _SICK_ sense of humor!” It wasn’t a joke, and he knew that, but he could hope, just for a second.

Just for a second, like they were still kids, and Chara was just saying scary things to get a rise out of him. It wasn’t anything new. But, Flowey wasn’t really Asriel anymore. And, he knew better this time.

“ _THIS ISN’T FUNNY!”_ he shouted, as Chara took another step. They were towering over him now. Their fingers curled around the knife in their hands.

Flowey didn’t test his luck.

He pulled himself back underground, and hurried to… where? Where was there to go? Everyone else in this world was dead. It was just him and Chara now. Him, and Chara, and…

_Oh yeah._

Their dad had never been the best at resolving conflicts between them—Mom had always been the best, and now she was, well,—but Asgore was the only person left in this world. The only person Flowey had to turn to.

He poked himself out of the ground in the garden. This was the right place to be. This was always the right place to be, at this time, regardless of the timeline, regardless of what choices anyone had made before this point. This was always the same.

“Oh…!” Asgore took a step back in surprise. Flowey’s fault, for showing up right at his feet, but, whatever! There wasn’t time!

“Hello there.” Asgore slowly squatted down so he was closer to the ground. It was definitely an improvement from when he was standing, but, seeing as he was so big, and as a flower, Flowey was so small, they still weren’t even close to being on the same level. “Are you… Excuse me, I have just… never seen a flower pop out of the ground like that before. Or…”

His eyes narrowed a little with concern. Even if he wasn’t the best at a lot of things, at least he was good at knowing when something was wrong.

“Is everything… all right?”

“I- It’s—” Flowey caught himself before he said Chara’s name. That wouldn’t mean anything to Asgore. They didn’t even look the same now. “Th-there’s someone coming. Some- something. They- they’ve—”

There was a sudden roar of energy and a rumbling from somewhere else in the Castle. It made Flowey jump nearly out of the ground. Asgore turned his head over his shoulder, looking in the direction of the sound. After a second, Flowey realized what it was.

That would be that skeleton, Sans. Flowey’d forgotten he was still around. Not a big surprise. It’d been timelines and timelines since the last time he’d caused Flowey any trouble. Maybe Sans would be able to—no. It didn’t matter. As long as Chara could SAVE…

Nothing could stop them.

Flowey tried not to tremble.

“Sorry about that…” Asgore said, slowly, turning back to him. “It must be… Well, never mind. What was it you were saying?”

“S-someone’s coming! And- and… They’ve killed everyone else. S-surely you’ve heard about them? Well, they’re coming, and- and they’re gonna- They’re gonna kill us, _too_!” It hurt to say, but, Flowey was done kidding himself. Chara was going to kill all of them.

With a great amount of care, Asgore reached forward and patted Flowey gently on the head. Reflexively, Flowey’s face scrunched up in disgust, but then he started crying. _Crying._ He was scared. He was _terrified_.

“There, there,” Asgore said. He smiled reassuringly. “It is going to be all right.”

It was not going to be. Flowey knew that, and that’s why he kept crying. Sans could only hold off Chara for so long. And then… and then they’d destroy everything. There was no hope, here, in this room, just a small comfort in being reassured by his dad.

That’s all there was left.


End file.
